PK !
by Gnole-O
Summary: Une révision des événements se déroulant en Hoenn. Utilise des personnages de l'anime, mais suivra, en gros, le déroulement du/des jeu x . Classé M pour pornographie récurrente... Héhé comment dire ça avec classe ! R&R, j'attends vos commentaires !
1. Chapter 1

**Une nouvelle rencontre!**

Dans le petit village côtier de Bourg-en-Vol, tout paraissait calme et serein, comme à l'accoutumée… Tout ? Non ! En effet, l'observateur attentif aurait vu un vélo descendre à toute vitesse la pente qu menait au laboratoire Pokémon. Sur ce vélo, il aurait vu une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'années, aux formes généreuses et au visage angélique entouré par de longs cheveux d'un roux mat. Cette jeune fille s'appelait Flora, elle avait bel et bien quinze ans, et cette belle journée ensoleillée allait marquer son départ pour une aventure Pokémon.

La jeune fille s'arrêta en dérapage contrôlé devant la porte du laboratoire, et déposa son vélo contre le mur. Le professeur Seko, un grand barbu à l'allure débonnaire, vint lui ouvrir.

- Bonjour professeur! S'exclama Flora. Ca faisait longtemps n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui en effet, sourit le prof, j'ai du te voir pour la dernière fois il y a cinq ans en rendant visite à ton père ! ( il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la poitrine et aux hanches de la jeune fille). Tu as bien grandi dis-moi !

Flora sourit à Seko, et celui-ci la fit rentrer. Tout en l'emmenant vers une table où siégeaient trois pokéballs, il lui fit un rapide débriefing:

- Dans ces pokéballs, tu trouveras trois Pokémons de départ, à savoir, de gauche à droite, Arko, Gobou et Poussifeu. Le choix de ton Pokémon de départ est trèèès important ! C'est à partir de ce choix que va commencer ton aventure, et ton Pokémon de départ sera aussi ton premier ami et ton premier compagnon de voyage. Tu dois le choisir en fonction de l'élément qu'il représente – le végétal, l'eau ou le feu - et en fonction des affinités que tu ressens avec cet élément. Je te laisse réfléchir.

Flora posa ses mains sur le bureau et se pencha attentivement sur chacune des pokéballs.

- Mais, professeur, remarqua-t-elle au bout d'un moment, j'aimerais savoir à quoi ressemble le Pokémon que je choisirais… Je ne pourrais pas voir une image de chacun de ces Pokémons ?

- Il suffit de demander! Sourit le professeur derrière l'épaule de la jeune fille.

Seko fit passer son bras sous celui de Flora, et appuya sur un petit bouton à côté de la première pokéball. L'image d'une petite créature bipède verte avec un ventre rouge, deux bosses sur la tête et un regard malicieux apparut au dessus de la pokéball. Le professeur annonça:

- Arko est un Pokémon plante, ses attaques de base sont coup d'griffe et tranche herbe…

Tout en poursuivant son exposé, le professeur avait enlevé son bras de sous celui de Flora et avait déposé sa main sur le sein de la jeune fille.

- … les Pokémons plante sont particulièrement efficaces contre les Pokémons foudre, continua le barbu sur le même ton tout en commençant à malaxer la poitrine du futur dresseur, mais sont très faibles contre les Pokémons feu .

Flora état devenue rouge comme une pivoine. Elle avait bien évidemment remarqué le manège du professeur, mais fit mine de ne rien avoir senti pour l'instant. "Il va bien finir par s'arrêter" se disait-elle. Elle continua donc à le questionner, toujours sur le ton de la conversation:

- Et vous professeur, quel a été votre Pokémon de départ ?

Le prof sourit à l'évocation de ses débuts.

- Eh bien, pour moi c'était un peu spécial, confia le professeur tout en faisant glisser sa main le long de la hanche de la demoiselle, tu vois, je n'ai jamais réellement fait de voyage Pokémon comme celui que tu vas entreprendre…

Tout en parlant, il fit passer sa main sous le haut de latex serré de Flora.

- … Mon voyage a plus été une sorte d'initiation à la médecine et à l'élevage des Pokémons, continua-t-il en remontant lentement sa main sur le ventre de l'adolescente, mais revenons à nos moutons…

Il appuya de sa main libre sur le bouton situé à côté de la deuxième pokéball.

- Celui- ci, continua le quadragénaire, c'est Gobou…

La main du professeur s'égara autour du nombril de la dresseuse, Flora se retint de frissonner avec difficulté.

- Gobou est un Pokémon aquatique, expliqua Seko tout en passant sa main dans le dos de la jeune fille et en remontant vers l'agrafe de son soutien-gorge, ses attaques de base sont charge et pistolet à O…

Flora réprima un cri. Le professeur venait de dégrafer son soutien-gorge. Il continua sur la même ton badin, tout en faisant glisser le sous-vêtement de la jeune fille hors de son haut:

- Les Pokémons aquatiques sont particulièrement efficaces contre les Pokémons feu et roche, mais ne valent pas grand- chose face aux Pokémons plante…

Il jeta au loin le soutien-gorge de Flora et refit glisser sa main sous son survêtement.

- … et envoyer un Pokémon eau combattre un Pokémon électrique, c'est de l'inconscience pure.

Il fit une pause dans son discours et en profita pour faire remonter sa main jusqu'au sein nu de Flora. En sentant ce contact à la fois doux et rugueux sur sa poitrine, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de sursauter.

- Ca ne va pas ? Fit mine de s'inquiéter de professeur, tu te sens mal ?

- Non, non… ça va bredouilla Flora en essayant de sourire le plus naturellement possible.

- Bon, dans ces cas- là je continue mon exposé si tu veux bien.

Flora hocha la tête. Le professeur appuya de sa main libre sur le dernier bouton. L'illustration d'un petit Pokémon ressemblant à un poussin s'afficha au dessus de la ball. Au lieu de remettre sa main dans sa poche, Seko la déposa sur la hanche de son élève. Durant l'allumage de la dernière image, il avait commencé à malaxer doucement le sein de Flora, et s'amusait désormais avec son téton. La jeune fille, paniquée, sentit celui-ci se durcir et elle eut une fois encore du mal à réprimer un gémissement.

- Je te présente Poussifeu, continua le professeur, comme son nom l'indique, ce Pokémon est de type feu, donc très peu recommandable contre un Pokémon eau mais excellent contre un Pokémon plante.

On sentait que le professeur avait voulu se débarrasser le plus vite possible de son exposé pour se consacrer entièrement à son invitée …

- Je te laisse te décider, conclut le savant.

Il malaxait avec de plus en plus d'empressement la poitrine de la demoiselle. Son autre main dessina langoureusement le contour des fesses de Flora, puis le prof fit glisser ses doigts doucement dans le short de la jeune fille. Le bas de jogging de celle-ci étant très moulant, elle ne portait pas de culotte.

- Pro… professeur, bredouilla celle-ci.

- Oui ? répondit celui-ci, mine de rien, quelque chose ne va pas ?

Flora ne put se décider à lui demander d'arrêter ses attouchements. Sans doute pensait-elle que de cet entretien dépendait son futur, et ne voulait-elle pas par-dessus tout partir à l'aventure ?

- Vous…vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit quel avait été votre Pokémon de départ… ?

Elle sentit l'homme se détendre soudainement.

- Ah ! s'exclama celui-ci, visiblement enjoué, eh bien, vois-tu, on donne aux jeunes gens ayant l'ambition de devenir chercheurs Pokémon le choix entre les trois créatures que tu as devant les yeux et deux autres considérés utiles dans la recherche…

Tout en parlant, il avait fait descendre avec empressement sa main le long des fesses nues de la jeune fille, et caressait désormais le haut de sa raie avec doigté.

- Ces Pokémons ont pour nom Métamorph…

Il fit glisser un doigt le long de l'anus de Flora. Celle- ci ne put cette fois s'empêcher de gémir.

- ... et Evoli, conclut-il comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

- Et sur lequel des deux s'est porté votre choix ? murmura l'adolescente, continuant à faire comme si elle ne se rendait compte de rien.

- Tu es une fine observatrice, rit le professeur alors que son doigt achevait de rentrer dans l'anus contracté de la jeune fille, tu as compris tout de suite que je n'avais pas choisi l'un des Pokémons de départ habituels !

Il retira son doigt, la jeune fille contractant trop les fesses pour lui permettre de bouger le majeur, et enleva sa main du short de la dresseuse… Mais avant que celle-ci n'ait eu le temps de souffler, il engouffra sa main de l'autre côté de son jogging.

- …J'ai en effet choisi un des deux autres Pokémons, parce que, selon moi, ils avaient des aptitudes bien plus intéressantes…

Il caressait maintenant la légère touffe de poil qui surplombe le sexe .

- Par exemple, Métamorph peut prendre la forme de n'importe quel Pokémon ou humain se trouvant devant lui…

Sa main descendait maintenant le long des grandes lèvres de la jeune fille. Celle –ci se sentit se cambrer malgré elle.

- … et Evoli peut, à l'aide de pierres ou de conditions spécifiques, évoluer en pas moins de sept Pokémons différents!

Il fit pénétrer un doigt dans le vagin de l'adolescente.

- Professeur, arrêtez! S'exclama celle-ci en tentant de se dégager.

Mais le professeur resserra son étreinte, collant Flora tout contre lui.

- Tu aurais du me dire avant que tu ne voulais pas ! lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille. Maintenant il est trop tard. Tu sens dans quel état tu m'as mis ?

Elle le sentait en effet. Le professeur était totalement collé à elle et elle s'était très vite rendu compte que son sexe était en érection. Le prof Seko continua sur le ton de la conversation:

- Personnellement j'ai choisi Métamorph , mais je pense qu'il est temps pour moi d'arrêter de parler…

Il retira sa main une nouvelle fois du short de Flora. Celle-ci entendit le bruit d'un pantalon qu'on retire, puis le main du professeur se remirent sur ses hanches… et baissèrent son survêtement soudainement.

- As- tu fait ton choix? Murmura la voix du professeur à son oreille.

Flora sentit tout à coup le contact du sexe nu du professeur contre la raie de ses fesses dénudées. Deux mains lui écartèrent légèrement les fesses, et le professeur fit pénétrer son sexe entre les deux lobes de chair.

Le barbu prit la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne, et la fit descendre jusqu'à sa toison, puis il força avec sa main l'adolescente à mettre deux doigts dans son vagin et fit faire à leurs doigts combinés de légers mouvement de va-et-vient, tout en faisant coulisser avec bonheur son sexe entre les fesses de son élève.

Celle-ci était toujours sous le choc et n'eut pas la force de réagir. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle sentit une substance collante et compacte s'étaler sur le bas de son dos qu'elle se retourna avec dégoût.

- Professeur vous avez perdu la…

Mais le barbu ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase: il l'attrapa par les hanches et la souleva au-dessus de sa verge, puis la laissa retomber et s'empaler dessus du même coup. Flora cria avec force et essaya de s'arracher à l'étreinte de Seko en se contorsionnant dans tous les sens, mais celui- ci fut plus rapide et la plaqua contre la table avec tout le poids de son corps.

Flora sentait le membre du barbu la pénétrer rapidement, provoquant chez elle une excitation intenable. Évidemment, elle n'était pas vierge et savait très bien qu'à partir du moment où elle commençait à être vraiment excitée- comme c'était le cas présentement- elle perdait tout contrôle et ses pulsions prenaient le dessus sur sa raison…C'est pour cela que, au bout de quelques instants de pénétration, elle commença à pousser de longs gémissement significatifs et à se déhancher sous le professeur pour accroître leur plaisir.

Le barbu voyant que la jeune fille s'était totalement abandonnée à lui, se redressa, la gardant serrée contre lui, et se mit à envoyer de puissants coups de reins de bas en haut. Flora enroula ses jambes et ses bras autour de la taille et la nuque du prof pour assurer son équilibre . Elle s'empalait délibérément sur son sexe à chaque fois que les coups de hanches de celui-ci faiblissaient.

Quelques instants plus tard, les pokéballs avaient été balayées de la table d'un revers de bras et Flora s'y était retrouvée allongée sur le ventre.

Elle entendit le professeur, qui se tenait debout derrière elle s'exclamer, hilare:

- Si tu as le même tempérament pendant les matches, tu risques d'aller loin!

Le barbu positionna à nouveau son sexe à l'entrée du vagin de la future dresseuse, et la prit en levrette contre la table.

Flora poussa un véritable cri de plaisir quand elle sentit à nouveau le sexe du professeur dans ses entrailles. Celui- ci la pénétra encore pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille ait un orgasme.

Elle descendit de la table, et s'agenouilla devant le professeur.

- Vous êtes drôlement endurant ! lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

Puis elle le fixa avec un air soumis et se mit à titiller le bout de son gland avec sa langue. Le professeur poussa un gémissement rauque, puis attrapa la tête de la jeune fille à deux mains et l'obligea à avaler tout son sexe, ce qu'elle fit avec délectation. Elle continua sa fellation sans quitter du regard le professeur, qui semblait visiblement aux anges, puis, sentant que son partenaire allait avoir à son tour un orgasme, elle avala en entier le sexe du barbu et, tout en lui titillant le bas du gland avec la langue, reçut sa semence au fond du palais.

Ils se rhabillèrent sans mot dire, puis, alors que Flora finissait tout juste d'enfiler son short, un jeune garçon avec un Pikachu sur l'épaule entra dans la pièce.

"C'était mois une!" pensa la jeune fille.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sacha entre en scène.**

- Bonjour ! s'exclama le jeune garçon en rentrant, je suis bien au laboratoire Pokémon ?

- Oui, oui, répondit le professeur Seko, et je suis le Professeur Seko, mais tout le monde m'appelle le Prof Pokémon. Pour l'instant je suis occupé avec cette jeune demoiselle, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis à toi dans quelques instants.

Il se tourna vers Flora.

- As-tu fait ton choix jeune fille ?

- Oui, répondit celle-ci, je vais prendre Arko !

- Excellent choix, approuva le barbu.

Il attrapa une pokéball et la tendit à Flora.

- Cette pokéball contient le Pokémon que tu as choisi. Fais-en bon usage !

Il se tourna vers Sacha:

- A nous deux mon garçon ! Tu es toi aussi venu chercher un Pokémon de départ?

- Non, répondit le brun, en fait j'ai déjà fait plusieurs voyages, je viens juste pour me faire recenser à la ligue Hoenn.

- Ah, fit le professeur, un brin déçu, alors ce n'est pas à moi mais au centre Pokémon qu'il faut s'adresser… Tu n'as qu'à y aller avec cette charmante demoiselle, c'est une débutante, tout comme toi !

- Mais je ne suis pas un débutant ! s'énerva le garçon. J'ai déjà participé à la ligue Jotho et Kanto, et j'ai remporté la ligue des Iles Orange !

- C'est bien, c'est très bien, concéda le professeur qui pensait visiblement à autre chose. Mais je n'ai pas fait les présentations …

La dresseuse de fraîche date le devança:

- Je m'appelle Flora, déclara-t-elle en tendant une main au jeune garçon.

- Enchanté, moi c'est Sacha ! S'exclama celui-ci en lui serrant la main, et voici Pikachu!

- Pika !

Plutôt mignon, le mec, se dit Flora avant de se ressaisir:

- Eh bien en route pour le centre Pokémon !

- Oui, acquiesça Sacha, le plus tôt je pourrais commencer les matches, le mieux ce sera !

Les deux nouveaux amis allèrent s'inscrire rapidement au centre Pokémon de Rosyères pour la ligue Hoenn, puis, épuisés par cette dure journée, ils eurent tôt fait de trouver une chambre libre pour se reposer.

- Je suis désolée, les informa l'infirmière Joëlle, alors qu'elle les guidait dans les couloirs du centre Pokémon, mais avec le début de la prochaine saison de combats, et l'ouverture du Battle Frontier, nous sommes vraiment submergés d'invités en ce moment… Et il ne nous reste plus que des chambres à grands lits.

Ils étaient arrivés à leur chambre et l'infirmière ouvrit la porte.

- Pas de souci ! assura Sacha (un poil trop rapidement pour qu'il n'ait pas d'idées derrière la tête songea son amie), je suis habitué à dormir dans les conditions les plus extrêmes…

- Qu'est-ce que t'entends par "conditions extrêmes" ? s'énerva la jeune fille, je suis si repoussante que ça ?

- Mais non, mais non voyons ! bredouilla le garçon, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire! Je voulais juste préciser que j'étais habitué à dormir à côté de filles et que je savais ne pas me laisser emporter par mes pulsions.

L'infirmière Joëlle, qui se sentait visiblement de trop, s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge:

- Je crois que je vais vous laisser vous installer…

Sur ce, elle laissa là les deux jeunes gens. Ils découvrirent avec plaisir une chambre spacieuse et bien éclairée, pourvue d'une salle de bain privée et d'un grand lit à baldaquin pour le moins royal.

Ils se mirent en pyjama rapidement, puis se couchèrent sans mot dire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir vérifié que Flora s'était endormie, Sacha se leva doucement du lit, enfila un pantalon et sortit de la chambre à pas de loup. Il se dirigea vers la dernière porte du couloir d'où émanait une lumière chaleureuse. Le jeune garçon s'approcha à pas de loups et colla son œil contre l'entrebâillement de la porte : de l'autre côté, l'infirmière Joëlle étant en train de se déshabiller. Sacha attendit qu'elle ait fini d'enfiler son pyjama, puis toqua doucement à la porte.

- En…Entrez, hésita l'infirmière.

Sacha ouvrit la porte et annonça avec la voix de celui qui souffre:

- Infirmière, je suis désolé de vous déranger à une heure pareille, mais je me suis senti vraiment mal tout à coup… En fait c'est un problème qui m'arrive assez souvent… J'ai des courbatures dans tout le corps, et le seul moyen de les faire disparaître avant qu'elles ne me fassent trop souffrir est un massage du ventre et des jambes… Je sais que c'est un peu osé de vous demander ça, mais ces courbatures me feront énormément souffrir d'ici quelques heures, alors je me demandait si vous ne pourriez pas …

- Aucun problème, voyons ! assura l'infirmière avec un large sourire, je suis là pour ça après tout. Enlève ton pantalon et ton T-Shirt et je ferais ce que je peux.

Dans le grand lit à baldaquin, Flora se réveilla en sursaut; quelque chose se tenait collé contre elle, quelque chose qu'elle prit d'abord pour Saha, avant de se rendre compte que la chose en question ne faisait pas plus de cinquante centimètres de haut et ronflait en faisant "Piiiii". Rassurée, la jeune fille laissa sa tête retomber derrière elle; le Pokémon commença à se frotter contre ses hanches. La jeune dresseuse se trémoussa tant bien que mal sur le lit pour échapper à l'étreinte de Pikachu, mais au bout de quelques secondes, celui-ci se recolla à elle, et la jeune fille sentit se coller contre ses hanches une érection d'une dizaine de centimètres. Elle était arrivée au bord du lit, ce qui l'empêchait de se décoller à nouveau du Pokémon. Celui-ci passa ses pattes arrières dans l'ample bas de pyjama de la jeune fille, puis se contorsionna dans tous les sens jusqu'à entrer dans le pantalon de Flora jusqu'au cou. Son sexe se glissa entre les jambes de la jeune fille, et celle-ci frissonna en sentant le gland du Pokémon glisser contre son anus et le bas de ses grandes lèvres.

Flora saisit à l'aveuglette le Pokémon endormi et le retira doucement de son pantalon de pyjama pour ne pas le réveiller, puis elle le déposa avec douceur sur l'oreiller, à côté de sa tête. Le contact du sexe du Pokémon contre le sien l'avait énormément excitée, et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas se contenir longtemps.

- Je vais pas coucher avec un Pokémon ! murmura-t-elle soudain avec un grand dégoût d'elle-même. Oh et puis zut ! Je suis trop excitée!

Sur ce elle retourna Pikachu sur le dos, et mit sa tête au-dessus de lui. Puis elle commença à couvrir le petit corps de baisers rapides, et finit par arriver au niveau des testicules jaunes électrique de la petite créature. Elle inspira un grand coup, puis se mit à lécher du bout de la langue l'espace entre les testicules et l'anus du Pokémon, puis à mordiller les deux lobes de chair, avant de les avaler entièrement …

Dans la chambre au fond du couloir, Sacha, vêtu uniquement de son caleçon, était en train de se faire masser les jambes par la belle infirmière. Il n'avait bien évidemment pas de crampes héréditaires, toute cette histoire n'était qu'un prétexte pour s'infiltrer de nuit dans la chambre de Joëlle pour des raisons un brin plus malsaines qu'un simple massage de santé – bien que ledit massage s'averrait finalement très agréable . Seulement Sacha n'avait pas préparé de réel plan pour la suite des événements, et il était présentement en train de réfléchir à toute vitesse à l'excuse la plus crédible pour pouvoir abuser de la belle rousse.

Plongé dans ses réflexions, il ne remarqua pas son sexe grossir sous l'effet du massage de Joëlle. Celle-ci vira rouge, et dit d'un air précipité:

- Bon je crois que ça suffit pour se soir, je commence à fatiguer…

Sacha baissa les yeux vers elle et découvrit avec horreur son érection. Il se maudit intérieurement, et c'est à peine si, à travers le brouillard de ses pensées, il entendit l'infirmière lui bredouiller qu'il connaissait la sortie. Ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard, alors qu'il se levait du lit, qu'il percuta le sens de ces paroles.

"Ca veut dire qu'elle me raccompagne pas à la porte…".

Il pivota légèrement et vit que l'infirmière s'était enfermée dans la salle de bain ; il claqua alors la porte assez fort pour que l'infirmière l'entende, et, toujours dans la chambre, se glissa derrière un rideau. Joëlle ne tarda pas à revenir vers son lit, où elle se coucha après avoir éteint les lumières.

Sacha attendit caché derrière son rideau, le cœur battant à tout rompre, d'entendre la respiration de l'infirmière se faire plus calme, plus régulière, puis se glissa sans bruits hors de son abris.

Joëlle était couchée sur le côté, le pyjama remonté à mi-dos et la couverture jetée au bas du lit, la courbe de ses hanches, éclairée par le clair de lune, se détachant dans l'obscurité.

Sacha resta un moment contemplatif devant la blancheur nacrée de la peau de l'infirmière, devant la généreuse rondeur de ses hanches, le tracé fin et prometteur de ses fesses que l'on devinait au travers de la soie de son pantalon, et devant la chevelure rousse d'ordinaire si bien coiffée et qui s'étalait maintenant désordonnée sur les épaules et le dos de la belle.

Le jeune homme s'approcha de ce sublime tableau presque frissonnant, craignant de détruire la magie envoûtante de cette scène, la beauté mystique de l'instant, en osant seulement toucher ce pur corps endormi. Il s'allongea d'abord sagement aux côtés de la rousse, n'osant la toucher, et s'enivra à grandes inspirations de l'odeur de ses cheveux, de la peau de son cou, de ses vêtements, et de son dos nu.

Il glissa finalement une main timide dans le chevelure flamboyante, et fit couler les cheveux entre ses doigts ; semblables à de l'eau ils glissaient, légers, presque immatériels, dans sa main. Ce simple contact avait suffi à finir d'exciter Sacha au plus haut point, mais d'une excitation que l'on ne préfère pas assouvir tellement elle est agréable ; un désir pur, dépourvu de toute finalité désirable, un désir qui se vaut à lui-même.

Le dresseur passa sa main au travers des cheveux pour caresser la peau immaculée du cou de l'infirmière, désireux de la parcourir dans ses moindres détails, passant parfois plusieurs minutes à contourner, frôler, puis caresser un simple grain de beauté, ou faisant glisser avec amour ses doigts le long de l'arrière de sa tête, à la racine des cheveux.

Il dessina d'un doigt le contour de l'oreille de la belle endormie, pinça avec délicatesse le lobe entre deux doigts, les y fit rouler, puis rapprocha son visage de l'oreille de Joëlle et attrapa le lobe entre ses dents, le mordillant légèrement tout en faisant courir ses doigts sur l'échine de l'endormie. Il sentit alors sous ses doigts les poils duveteux de celle-ci se hérisser alors qu'elle était parcourue d'un léger – mais perceptible – frisson.

Sacha enleva alors sa main du cou de la belle, et la fit glisser de le long de son épaule, dessina la courbe de son flanc, jusqu' à arriver à la peau, nue, du bas de son dos. Du bout des ongles, presque imperceptiblement, il parcourut son flanc nu, se délectant de la réaction de la peau nacrée sous ses doigts. Sa main continua son chemin sur les hanches de la femme, laissant volontairement le pyjama ajouter à l'érotisme du moment, s'attarda sur la rondeur d'une fesse, glissa le long de la cuisse jusqu'au mollet, découvert, de l'infirmière. Sacha glissa ses doigts, puis sa main, en douceur sous la fine étoffe de tissu qui couvrait les jambes de Joëlle, et caressa amoureusement la parcelle de cuisse qui s'offrait à lui.

Puis, s'arrachant à ses rêveries, il remonta ses mains le long les jambes parfaites de Joëlle, attrapa délicatement la couture du pyjama entre le pouce et l'index et baissa le tissu d'un coup sec et précis, le faisant passer entre la hanche et le lit sans trop forcer.

A la clarté de la lune apparurent alors deux sublimes fesses à la peau blanche et unie. Et dans l'obscurité pudique formée par les cuisses serrées de l'infirmière se devinait son sexe légèrement bombé.

Tout à coup, la femme murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans son sommeil, et se mit sur le ventre, les jambes serrées et la tête enfoncée dans son oreiller. Sacha, frémissant de désir, baissa fiévreusement son pantalon, envoya au loin son caleçon, et après avoir récupéré la couette au bas du lit et s'en être couvert les épaules, il s'allongea sur le corps endormi de l'infirmière, cherchant à couvrir chaque parcelle de sa peau de son corps. Son érection vint se glisser naturellement entre les fesses de la belle, le long de sa raie, et il enfouit son visage dans sa nuque, si familière désormais la couvrant de baisers.

Puis, tout en prenant soin de ne pas trop peser sur le corps de Joëlle –en s'appuyant sur ses propres bras – Le jeune dresseur commença à faire coulisser son sexe entre les deux lobes de chair à la peau nacrée. Il sentit alors sur son gland le contact de cette peau qu'il avait tant désiré, sentit tout autour de son sexe le fourreau chaud et moite que formaient les fesses fermes et généreuses de l'infirmière, et quelques mouvements supplémentaires suffirent à le faire éjaculer dans un râle rauque.

Il s'affala aux côtés de l'infirmière. Celle-ci se remit dans sa position initiale, et Sacha en profita pour enserrer de ses bras sa taille, contre laquelle il ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

A quelques chambres de là se passait une scène d'un toute autre genre : à quatre pattes sur le sol, les cuisses écartées, le dos cambré à l'extrême, les tétons pointés fièrement devant elle et la tête relevée ; avec sur le visage, rouge et transpirant sous l'effet de l'effort, une expression de plaisir extrême, Flora se faisait monter par Pikachu.

Le Pokémon s'était agrippé fermement à ses cuisses et à ses hanches avec ses pattes postérieures et antérieures, et jouait désormais des hanches avec une véhémence animale, projetant avec force sa partenaire vers l'avant à chaque coup de reins.

Ployant sous la force inattendue du Pokémon, la jeune fille ne tarda pas à s'écrouler sur ses bras chancelants. Elle sentait en elle le sexe de la petite créature la pénétrer profondément, les petits testicules venant se coller contre ses grandes lèvres à chaque entrée. Elle sentait le gland du sexe de Pikachu, explorer en détail les parois de son intimité, et elle sentait le long de son échine les sueurs froides caractéristiques qui accompagnaient la montée du plaisir.

La petite créature accéléra ses va-et-viens, jusqu'à leur faire atteindre une allure inhumaine ; c'est à peine si on voyait plus qu'une tache jaune là où aurait dû se trouver le Pokémon. Son sexe entrait et sortait de Flora en produisant des "plop" sonores, et les fesses de la jeune fille, brillantes de sueur et de mouille, étaient ballottées en tout sens.

Finalement, et au bout de longues minutes d'étreinte, l'apprentie dresseuse poussa un ultime cri en s'affalant de tout son long sur le lit. Sans se soucier d'elle, Pikachu continua quelques instants à pénétrer comme un diable le corps inanimé, puis il se retira, et ,dans "…kaaaaaaaaaa" libérateur, il se répandit sur le dos et jusqu'à la nuque de la jeune fille.

Emporté dans son élan, il continua pendant quelques minutes à se frotter amoureusement contre les fesses de Flora, puis, tout comme son dresseur à quelques chambres de là, s'endormit contre la jeune fille.


	3. Chapter 3

**Premières armes !**

Le lendemain matin, Flora, Sacha et Pikachu avaient quitté le centre Pokémon de bonne heure, afin d'éviter la foule qui se ruait chaque jour hors de Rosyères pour se lancer à la chasse aux badges de la Ligue Hoenn.

- Bon, avait annoncé Flora une heure plus tôt, alors qu'ils se faisaient servir le petit déjeuner par un Leuphorie, la première ville sur notre route est Clémenti-Ville. Pour y aller, le plus rapide est de prendre la route 102… Mais il faut quand même compter plus d'un jour de marche, donc on peut espérer arriver là-bas en début de semaine prochaine…

- T'as pas l'air super motivée, avait remarqué Sacha. C'est quoi le problème avec Clémenti-Ville ?

- Ben… avait répondu la jeune fille, gênée, le champion de la ville est mon beau-père… Ma mère s'est remariée il y a moins de deux ans, et j'ai jamais beaucoup aimé son nouveau mari… Il est très prétentieux, toujours persuadé qu'il est le plus fort… Et puis son fils est insupportable ! avait-elle achevé en riant.

Puis les deux dresseurs et leurs Pokémon s'étaient mis en route.

Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus d'une heure qu'ils marchaient, et ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot depuis leur discussion du matin. Flora avait jeté quelques coups d'œil furtifs au jeune homme, et s'était rendue compte qu'il paraissait tout à fait à son aise sur ces routes bosselées entourées de végétation inviolée – qu'elle, trouvait menaçante. Il lui semblait bien plus mature et sûr de lui que les premières fois qu'il lui était apparu, au centre Pokémon et chez le professeur Seko.

Sacha, qui avait, de son côté, aussi observé Flora à la dérobée, la découvrait sous un nouveau jour. Ce n'était plus seulement la gamine timide et naïve avec qui il avait dormi au centre Pokémon, mais c'était une jeune fille pleine de dynamisme, qui appréciait de marcher au grand air dans ce monde qu'elle découvrait ; on sentait que c'était une aventurière.

Flora brisa le silence :

- Dis-moi… J'ai cru comprendre que tu es un dresseur confirmé, alors tu dois avoir plein de Pokémon avec toi, non ?

- Non, répondit son compagnon en souriant, j'ai décidé de repartir de zéro, en ne gardant que mon Pikachu. Etant donné qu'il y a plein de nouveaux Pokémon à attraper, je pourrai rapidement reformer une équipe, et puis, c'est plus drôle de se battre à armes égales avec les autres dresseurs qu'on rencontre, non ?

- Oui, c'est sûr, approuva Flora en riant, mais quand même, tes Pokémon doivent s'ennuyer…

- Oh, je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça, ils sont restés chez le professeur Chen, à Bourg-Palette – là d'où je viens – et, crois moi, le professeur à tout ce qu'il faut pour divertir les Pokémon qu'il garde !

Leur première journée de voyage se passa très bien : ils gagnèrent un combat en double contre deux dresseurs débutants un peu plus jeunes qu'eux, et Flora réussit même à capturer son premier Pokémon : un Pokémon de type psy qui répondait au nom de Tarsal.

Le soir venu, ils installèrent leur campement – pour le moins rudimentaire – auprès d'un petit ruisseau dont le bruit reposait. Alors que Sacha préparait un dîner frugal sous l'œil attentif et intéressé de Flora (Arcko, Tarsal et Pikachu étant allés jouer plus loin), une voix de garçon s'éleva de derrières des buissons voisins, détournant l'attention des deux jeunes gens :

- Ici ce sera très bien !

- Tu es sûr, Calvin ? répondit une voix de fille. On risque de nous voir…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Marianne, répondit l'autre, personne n'est assez bête pour passer la nuit dehors alors qu'il y a une auberge à moins d'un kilomètre d'ici…

Visiblement, certains l'étaient. Sacha jeta un regard noir à Flora. Celle-ci, comme si de rien n'était, lui chuchota :

- Marianne et Calvin… C'est pas les deux jeunes dresseurs qu'on a battus ce matin ?

Mais avant que Sacha ait eu le temps de répondre, la voix repartit :

- Et puis, en plus, le ruisseau couvrira nos voix…

- Oh ! gronda gentiment la fille. Puis, plus sérieuse, elle reprit :

- Tu sais… Je suis pas tout à fait sûre… C'est vraiment un truc important pour moi, et on se connaît pas depuis longtemps…

Sacha murmura à Flora, couvrant la réponse de Calvin :

- Je pense pas que ce soit eux, ils avaient l'air de s'être rencontré quelques minutes avant qu'on arrive… Je vais vérifier !

- Sacha, attends, siffla Flora en se glissant à la suite du jeune homme entre deux buissons, c'est pas …

Mais elle s'interrompit. De leur cachette, les deux compagnons avaient une vue imprenable sur la scène qui se déroulait dans la clairière, et étaient en même temps dissimulés aux regards par les feuilles obliques des arbrisseaux.

Et devant eux, Marianne et Calvin étaient enlacés, et s'embrassaient. A côté de Flora, Sacha s'était figé. Flora se déplaça imperceptiblement sur sa droite, pour mettre un peu d'espace entre eux deux.

De l'autre côté des feuillages, le baiser, d'abord timide, des deux jeunes gens, s'était progressivement enflammé. Calvin avait pris Marianne par la taille, d'abord tremblant, puis, plus assuré, il avait resserré peu à peu son étreinte, pour coller à lui son amie. De son côté, Marianne, plus réservée, avait posé une main le long du ventre de son compagnon.

S'étant d'abord embrassés du bout des lèvres, ils étaient maintenant si fermement collés l'un à l'autre que l'on se demandait comment ils respiraient. De temps en temps, cependant, ils décollaient leurs lèvres dans un soupir, et leurs langues se déliaient un instant avant de repartir à l'assaut de la bouche de l'autre avec encore plus de ferveur.

Calvin fit passer sa main sous la courte jupe de Marianne sans lâcher son étreinte. Celle-ci gémit légèrement tout en continuant d'embrasser le garçon.

De leur position, légèrement en contre plongée, Sacha et Flora virent se dessiner à travers la culotte de la jeune fille la forme des doigts de son partenaire.

Marianne rompit le baiser, poussant un bref cri, lorsque Calvin passa un doigt le long de ses grandes lèvres. Elle blottit sa visage empourpré contre son torse, et se cambra sous l'effet du plaisir, facilitant l'accès à son intimité pour son partenaire. Calvin, encouragé par les gémissements continus de Marianne, glissa sa main plus avant dans le sous-vêtements de son amie, et, au vu du cri que celle-ci poussa, fit pénétrer un doigt dans son intimité.

La jeune fille remuait désormais les hanches en harmonie avec les doigts de son compagnon. Toujours blottie contre lui, elle défit d'une main la braguette du short qui tenait enfermée la bosse qui s'était formée à l'entrejambe de Calvin. Toujours cambré afin de ne pas perdre le contact entre son vagin et la main du jeune homme, elle s'accroupit face à lui (et lui se baissa, la masturbant toujours), fit descendre ses vêtements en bas de ses jambes, et se redressa, le visage contre son sexe nu.

La position que le jeune couple avait adopté ne leur permettait pas, en effet, une grand liberté de mouvement, et Marianne, désireuse de ne pas empêcher son ami de lui procurer du plaisir, se contenta dans un premier temps de déposer quelques légers baiser sur le sexe en érection. Mais, stimulée par les grognements de Calvin et par ses doigts bougeant en elle, elle sortit peu à peu sa langue d'entre ses lèvres, et commença à lécher, d'abord avec un visible dégoût, le dessous du sexe tendu. Et, peu à peu, l'expression de la jeune fille changea ; elle prenait visiblement du plaisir à parcourir cet organe inconnu jusqu'alors, à le découvrir dans ses moindres recoins du bout de la langue, et à voir les réactions de son ami selon qu'elle échait le gland, le dessous ou les tersticules de son sexe. Elle découvrit rapidement que le haut du sexe était plus sensible que le reste, et concentra ses coups de langues et suçottements dessus.

- Marianne… articula Calvin dans un râle… prends-le dans ta bouche…

- Mais… je pourrai pas, on est trop collés…

- Laisse-moi faire, sourit son ami. Mets ta tête le plus loin possible de moi… La jeune fille s'exécuta.

- Voilà, maintenant ouvre la bouche, continua le garçon qui arquait e plus possible le dos. Je vais rentrer dedans, mais ça risque d'aller profond, si on reste collés comme ça…

C'est bon, articula la jeune fille, vas-y.

Calvin fit rentrer son sexe entre les lèvres pulpeuses de Marianne avec un râle de plaisir. Puis il relâcha son dos.

Marianne se retrouva totalement collée à son partenaire, le visage écrasé contre son entrejambe, son sexe profondément fiché dans sa bouche. Calvin se pencha encore plus en avant, enfonçant encore plus profondément son sexe dans la bouche de la dresseuse en herbe, en poussant un cri de satisfaction, et fit rentrer une grande partie de sa main dans son vagin. Marianne avait viré au rouge bordeaux, tant sous l'effet du plaisir que sous celui du sexe enfoncé profondément dans sa gorge.

Tout en masturbant vivement la jeune fille, il envoyait des coups de reins violents contre sa bouche, puis il stoppa net, cessant même de respirer pendant quelques dixièmes de seconde, et, relâchant sa respiration dans un ultime râle, se déversa en elle.

Calvin s'effondra sur le dos, et Marianne alla discrètement cracher un peu plus loin, puis revint vers son compagnon, s'accroupit entre ses jambes écartées, et se pencha sur son sexe qu'elle reprit en bouche.

- Ma…Marianne, gémit Calvin, c'est pas la peine… Je suis fini pour ce soir…

- C'est ce qu'on va voir répondit la jeune dresseuse avec un sourire espiègle.

Et elle reprit sa fellation de plus belle. Tantôt elle titillait le gland du bout de la langue, tantôt elle le suçait à grand bruit de ses lèvres ; elle allait parfois jusqu'à prendre entièrement le membre en bouche et à tourner vigoureusement la tête dans tous les sens.

Se faisant, Marianne s'était débrouillée tant bien que mal pour s'extirper de sa culotte en pliant les jambes, et avait introduit un doigt dans son intimité… Elle se masturbait maintenant lascivement, jouant de temps en temps avec son clitoris, et offrant à Sacha, positionné presque derrière elle, une vue absolument splendide.

Peu à peu, sous les coups de langue incessants de la jeune fille, le membre amolli de Calvin retrouva sa vigueur. Il se releva alors, entraînant Marianne avec lui, et l'embrassa à nouveau, voluptueusement, tout en la poussant jusque contre le tronc d'un arbre proche. Il lui releva une jambe, se positionna à l'entrée de son vagin, et, l'embrassant toujours, il entra en elle avec délicatesse.

A nouveau, Marianne rompit le baiser pour crier son plaisir. Elle passa vivement ses jambes autour de la taille du garçon – sans se soucier du petit filet de sang qui risquait de le tâcher – passa ses bras autour de sa nuque, et s'adossa à l'arbre, pour plus de stabilité. Calvin, stimulé par ce premier succès, accéléra progressivement ses pénétrations, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la jeune fille s'effondrer dans se bras.

Elle posa ses jambes chancelantes à terre, se retourna, les avant-bras appuyés contre le tronc, et invita son ami à la prendre à nouveau. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et entra en elle, plus directement cette fois, prenant appui sur les hanches de la fille, et n'hésitant pas à faire d'amples et rapides mouvements. Après quelques minutes de pénétration par derrière, sous le feu du désir qui consumait Calvin, Marianne se retrouva le ventre collée contre l'écorce du bouleau, son partenaire lui faisant l'amour avec passion.

Le jeune couple, haletant et suant, continua ses ébats quelques minutes supplémentaires, après quoi, Calvin, dans un râle, sortit de la jeune fille et lui éjacula sur les fesses et les cuisses. Ils se rhabillèrent tous deux silencieusement, s'échangeant des sourires gênés de temps à autres, puis Calvin prit la jeune fille par la main, et ils s'enfoncèrent dans les bois.

Sacha et Flora restèrent un temps qui leur parut interminable accroupis derrière leur buisson. Puis, finalement, Sacha essaya de rompre le silence gêné qui s'était installé d'une voix tremblante :

- Eh ben… Plutôt précoces, tu trouves pas ?

Mais il n'obtint pas de réponse. La jeune fille paraissait figée.

- Hé ! lui fit-il en lui posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule, ça va ?

Son geste eut un effet inattendu : Flora eut un hoquet de surprise, bascula en arrière, entraînant Sacha dans sa chute, et tous deux tombèrent allongés l'un sur l'autre dans l'herbe molle.

Ils se contemplèrent quelques instants, leurs nez se touchant presque, puis Sacha tendit le cou, et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune fille, qui lui rendit son baiser avec empressement. La sentir ainsi, toute à lui, après la distance respectueuse qu'ils avaient gardé entre eux depuis vingt-quatre heures, suffit à enivrer le dresseur. En appui sur son bras droit, il fit remonter une main le long de la hanche de sa compagne, dessina d'un doigt le contour de son sein, et remonta ainsi jusqu'à son menton, qu'il prit entre deux doigts et remonta doucement vers lui, approfondissant leur baiser.

Flora gémit en faisant passer une main sous le T-shirt du jeune homme. Il était comme elle l'avait rêvé : doux et attentionné. Il avait maintenant libéré ses longs cheveux châtains du bandeau qui les retenait, et lui caressait sensuellement le bas de la nuque. Elle avait désormais sa main dans le pantalon de Sacha, ses doigts fins courant sur le bas de son dos et le haut de ses fesses. Elle sentie une main gantée remonter contre son ventre et repasser lentement sur le contour de ses seins…

Mais la magie du moment fut brisée par un petit cri :

- Piiika ? fit Pikachu, se demandant où avaient bien pu passer les dresseurs.

Les deux jeunes gens s'écartèrent à toute vitesse l'un de l'autre, et, rouges comme des pivoines, ils s'en retournèrent silencieusement au campement où leurs Pokémon les attendaient.

Durant le frugal dîner qu'ils partagèrent tous les cinq (le plat de Sacha, laissé sur le feu, avait totalement brûlé), pas un mot ne fut échangé entre les deux dresseurs. Chacun avait l'impression que ce qui venait de se passer était pour l'autre uniquement dû à un désir mal contrôlé, et qu'il ne l'avait en aucun cas souhaité. En s'endormant ce soir là, Sacha espéra, au moins en rêve, pouvoir poursuivre ce que Pikachu avait interrompu…


End file.
